My Life is Yours
by Sakeru-chan
Summary: Japon es capturado por Francia en plena batalla. Francia esta dispuesto a utilizar hasta lo ultimo de su encanto para que Japon le diga y haga todo lo que quiera saber. FranciaxJapon
1. Camino a la salvacion

**Bien hice este fic a petición. Espero no hacerlo mal. No quiero que se pongan tristes por ello. Además que Kiku-san es creo yo mi personaje favorito de Hetalia. Las aclaraciones que siempre hago antes de comenzar cualquier historia.**

**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Es de ****Hidekazu Himaruya****. Ya que si fuera mío bueno probablemente habría metido a mi bonito país y Antonio-san hubiera sido desprestigiado por conquistar a Colombia (¿). Chiste. Sin más bueno empezare.**

_Dialogo_

Narración

Pensamiento

_**Primer Capítulo: CAMINO A LA SALVACION.**_

Sus ojos miraban tristemente una tumba. Era algo imposible de creer. Sus ojos cafés miraban al infinito meditando sin derramar lágrima alguna. ¿De qué sirve llorar si ya no está? ¿De qué sirve tanto sentimiento si no se tiene a quien entregar? Amor es una palabra complicada y Kiku Honda lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Sobre la tumba una rosa roja y hojas de parra. El japonés miraba esa tumba. Era tan difícil entender las guerras. ¿Por qué tenían que existir? Ya le habían arrebatado mucho y esto era más de lo que el pobre japonés tenía que soportar.

Levanto los ojos hacia el cielo de tira francesa. Nadie estaba allí para presencia su dolor. Nadie estaba allí para despedirlo. Solo él. Pero que podía esperarse de alguien que había traicionado a su país y a sus fuerzas por un hombre. Solo Francia había sido tan honorable como para llegar a conocer lo que realmente era.

Tan solo recordar las razones de por qué estaba en ese momento allí, y de cómo había perecido le hacía escocer los ojos y le hacía ver un mundo que ni Francia ni el volverían a compartir. Volvió a levantar los ojos recordando lo que realmente paso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-,-,-,

Una guerra más, una en la que otra vez la fuerza del eje y las fuerzas aliadas se enfrentaban. Como siempre allí estaba su autoproclamado hermano mayor. Inglaterra, América, Rusia y por supuesto Francia. Junto al Alemania e Italia que blandía una bandera blanca. En señal de paz.

Él no quería pelear. No era una nación de guerras lo único que quería era escapar de allí. No quería pero Alemania lo observaba, como esperando algún movimiento. Saco su espada del ciento enfrentándose fieramente a sus adversarios. Pero fue hasta que vio los profundos posos azules del francés que decayó toda intención de batallar.

Francia aprovecho el descuido de Japón y se lanzó al ataque dispuesto a matarlo. Estaba a punto de rematarlo cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que tenía frente a él. Su piel blanca y su cabello negro que se mecía con el viento. Sus bellos ojos cafés y sus labios. Algo hizo eclipse en su interior. Una oportunidad más para poner su gallardía frente al japonés. Tomándolo fuertemente y escapando de allí. Marchándose y dejando a los demás batallando.

Kiku estaba herido. Después de todo no había sido una batalla fácil. Un empate era lo que había quedado después de que Italia huyera como siempre y el fuera raptado por Francia. Le dolía la cabeza y el brazo derecho, En donde habia sido herido por Inglaterra.

Estaba acostado sobre una bolsa de dormir. Sobre su cabeza había un pañuelo mojado. Estaba sin su camisa. Solo tenía el pantalón, y un vendaje en el brazo herido. Junto a él estaba Francia mirando hacia el cielo. La luna perla había salido para hacerles compañía a estos dos personajes.

_-Oh __Mon amour ha despertado. Temía por que estuvieras muerto._ Dijo Francia mientras miraba fijamente a Japón

_-¿Francia-san dónde estamos?_ Pregunto el asiático mientras miraba el cielo.

– _no lo sé pero creo que es el lugar más seguro que tenemos por ahora, Kiku_

_- ¿Porque me rescato?_ Pregunto el ojicafé mientras se detenía a observar el rostro del francés.

- _Me pareciste apuesto solo eso._ Kiku miro fijamente a Francia mientras los colores subían por su rostro subiendo de un rojo muy fino hasta rojo tomate_. – Fr-Francia-san no diga eso. Solo déjeme volver con los míos no hare o diré nada. _Dijo el japonés mientras seguía viendo los perfectos rasgos del francés.

_- Me tomo que no podre dejarte ir Mon amour. Tienes información que quiero y no desaprovechare la oportunidad. No todos los días puedo capturar algo tan valioso_. Dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, esa frase tenía muchas connotaciones además de tener en cuenta la fama que tenía Francis en las cuestiones del amor.

Kiku simplemente no sabía qué hacer ni como continuar. Había algo en ese hombre que lo estaba haciendo caer en un poso muy profundo. Esos ojos podían hacerte llegar a ser algo malo para ya su malherido corazón. No quería enamorase. Y menos de un pervertido francés.

**Muy Bien esta es la primera parte del fic. Espero les guste. Estará repartido en tres capítulos. No sé si hare un Lemmon de esta pareja por qué bueno es algo con lo que nunca he escrito y quiero hacerlo muy bien. De pronto me animo y lo hago aunque es muy probable que no. **

**Les adelanto un poco del próximo capitulo.**

_- No me entregue Francia-san por favor no me aleje de usted. Dijo el japonés mirando fijamente al ojiazul. No me entregue porque yo, porque yo…_

**Hasta la próxima. **


	2. El lenguaje del alma

**Hola a todos. De nuevo yo con el siguiente capítulo de My life is Yours. Es un capitulo con un principio un tris subido de tono pero nada malo ni peligroso aun así aviso y advierto ya sea que bueno no respondo por mentes pervertidas (teniendo en cuenta que soy un tanto pervertida) ese capítulo va bueno para todos aquello que etas siguiendo mi historia y han puesto Reviews. Eso me hace muy feliz.**

**Las aclaraciones de siempre. Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces son de ****Hidekazu Himaruya. Ya que si esta magnífica serie me perteneciera… bueno prevalente no sería lo que es. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

_Dialogo_

Narración

Pensamiento

_**Capítulo 2: EL LENGUAJE DEL ALMA.**_

Unos labios rojos como las fresas y unos posos azules se acercaban lentamente al rostro del japonés mientras la blancura de sus mejillas eran remplazados por el reflejo rojizo de esos labios. Una luna opalina que de repente se apareció para mostrar el poseedor de ese bello rostro. Su cabello hasta el cuello. Sus ojos que mostraban entre perversión y lujuria. Esos labios que parecían más lo de un ángel que los de un simple humano.

Kiku no podía soportarlo pues esos labios solo le daban el aire que se filtraba a través de los suyos. Estaban entreabiertos casi deseando ese beso que nunca llegaría. Pero llego. Una fragancia dulce. Unos labios que sabían al vino más delicioso. Esa lengua que de un solo tirón te hacia llegar al cielo. Un solo abrazo que partió el corazón del japonés en dos. Esa lengua traviesa que exploro su boca con una meticulosidad y una suavidad tan propia de un experto en las cuestiones amorosas mientras el japonés intentaba de todas las maneras aferrarse a un sentido común que se le quería escapar de las manos. Un jadeo y un suspiro. Eso encendió mas al francés que simplemente miraba los colores pasar por el hermoso rostro marfileño del japonés.

_-Fra-Francia-san n-no o-One-onegai._ Era lo único que Kiku podía decirle al experto amante que tenía a sus pies.

_-Oh Mon amour. No te resistas._ Dijo la voz seductora de ese francés que lo miraba con perversión con sus pozos de mar.

Asustado ´por lo que podía ser la experiencia más feliz de su vida. El japonés despertó de los brazos de Morfeo, empapado en sudor. Su rostro completamente subido de color. Despeinado y con sus ojos brillantes por su sueño casi lo llevan al borde de la locura, junto a él un francés que lo miraba con fijeza.

Japón solo atino a ver esos labios que en sus sueños lo había besado con pasión y locura. Esos ojos que lo habían hecho caer en ese abismo profundo del que nunca saldría. Amor es algo que nunca atino a sentir. Amor es una palabra complicada. Había visto sufrir a muchos por ese sentimiento inútil. Pero ya era tarde el japonés había caído en la telaraña eterna de Cupido en manos del pervertido francés.

_-Mon amour por fin despertaste_, dijo con voz seductora acercándose lentamente al japonés mientras cubria todas sus salidas con sus brazos. Poniéndose frente a él y colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre el tronco del árbol en el que Japón estaba recostado.

_-Francia-san_ dijo en un murmullo Japón que miraba fijamente el rostro de su amado. _- Dime Mon amour ¿en que soñabas.? _ Preguntó el francés mientras su rostro se acercaba más al japonés que no quitaba la mirada de sus ojos. _– ¿So- Soñar?_ Pregunto casi al borde del shock, mientras volvía a tomar ese color tan característico de los tomates cultivados por España_. – ¿porque la pregunta Francia-san?_

El francés se acercó a más al japonés mientras le deba a probar el aliento de su boca. Estaba a un milímetro de tocar el cielo si lo besaba tal y como en sus sueño pervertido.

_-No es común que alguien mencione mi nombre en sueños, Japón._ Le contesto Francia mientras se relamía los labios con ese dejo de perversión que solo le iba bien a él.

¿Cómo le diría a Francia que había tenido un sueño con él en el que lo besaba con pasión, que con sus labios había tocado el cielo y bajado? ¿Cómo le diría que había caído en un abismo en el cual había perdido todo se sentido común, que lo estaba volviendo loco con cada movimiento de sus labios y su lengua? ¿Cómo decir que sin remedio se había enamorado de su enemigo?, eso estaba prohibido pero aún más prohibido estaba que se estuviera enamorando del mayor pervertido del mundo.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas en un frenesí, loco de deseo por el francés, en su pecho se anido la sensación de saber si sus labios tenían ese sabor a sueño y felicidad que tanto había anhelado probar. Él era un manjar expuesto ante un hambriento.

_-Fra-Francia-san_. Fue lo único que pudo decir, cuando iba a fundir sus labios con los labios de Francia. _- Vaya vaya Francia sí que eres rápido_. Dijo un hombre de cejas pobladas y ojos esmeralda. Sus ojos mostraban la arrogancia, ese sentimiento de superioridad que solo se podía reflejar en su antes colonia Estados unidos, que estaba junto a él, comiendo una de sus hamburguesas mientras miraba despectivo la escena.

_- Oh Inglaterra, Mon amour llegaste._ Dijo el francés mientras se posicionaba al otro lado de Inglaterra. Tomándolo de una mano mientras lo besaba tiernamente en la mejilla. Inglaterra no movió un solo musculo. Simplemente miro a Francia con esos ojos verdes.

Japón solo quería morir en ese momento. Su sentido común se lo había advertido el haberse fijado en Francia no le daba ninguna posibilidad de que fuera correspondido, es mas de antemano sabía que él era un pervertido que disfrutar de los placeres mundanos sin aceptar sentimiento alguno. _- Iggy ¿Qué aras con nuestro amigo japonés?_ Pregunto Francia mientras miraba con curiosidad a Japón el cual simplemente lo miraba con sorpresa, algo de tristeza y un poco de odio en sus ojos cafés. _– Bien el simplemente será torturado. Hay mucha información que él tiene sobre Alemania e Italia._ Pero a Kiku ya no le importaba nada. ¿Qué más tortura que ver a la persona amada dando esa expresión de cariño a otro? Que más daba si lo mataban o lo torturaban lo único que podía llegar a su frágil corazón era ese desprecio que Francia sentía. No era correspondido y eso lo hacía Sufrir.

El francés se acercó a Japón y lo levanto limpiamente dejándolo frente a si, de pie, mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos cafés_. -Bien Inglaterra si eso es lo que quieres te lo daré_. Dijo mientras simplemente movía sus hombros. Se puso tras el mientras un aliento, un rose de labios sobre su oído le decía una verdad, la más dolorosa de todas. Una verdad que lo condenaría a caer definitivamente en ese abismo maldito del amor por un pervertido francés.

_- Japón Mon Amour. En serio me gustas._ Después de esto lo empujó hacia Inglaterra que ya tenía los grilletes listos. Le costo a Japón un segundo para asimilar la información, dos segundos mas para comprenderla y 5 más para mirar fijamente al Francés que lo miraba con esa sonrisa seductora que solo el podía hacer.

_- No me entregue Francia-san por favor no me aleje de usted. _Dijo el japonés mirando fijamente al ojiazul._ No me entregue porque yo, porque yo…_

_- Ne, ne Japón es hora de pagar tu sentencia aru. _Dijo China que acaba de llegar mientras tomaba a su presa. Lo haría reflexionar o le haría muchas cosas. Japón se había vuelto rebelde y el haría que volviera a ser lo que era por el medio que fuera.

_-Francia-san. -Yo, Ai shiteru Francia-san_ dijo casi en murmullos. Nadie había alcanzado a comprender las palabras de Japón. El amor tiene un lenguaje que solo las almas gemelas son capaces de comprender. Increíblemente Francia entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Sin más con un suspiro de desesperación de Inglaterra y los gritos de Estados Unido sobre lo asombroso y el gran "HERO" que era, se alejó la comitiva.

Francia se quedó allí. Mientras miraba partir a Japón. El solo lo había dicho de juego para poder ver el rostro de Japón con enojo y así poder disfrutar min tras su rostro se llenaba de ese rojo que tan bien le quedaba. Nunca se imaginó que esa declaración le fuera a causar ese estrago tan grande en su corazón. Nunca imagino que se enamoraría de ese japonés tímido y reservado. Él era el rey del amor, el amo de la seducción. Pero el que había caído en esa red era él. Muy tarde se había dado cuenta que se habían llevado a quien amaba.

_-¡JAPON!_ Grito Francia mientras la comitiva ya se perdía entre los recovecos y caminillos del bosque.

Francia tomo una decisión. Lo salvaría así perdiese su vida.

**Aquí termina el 2 capítulo del fic. Espero le haya agradado. Es un placer escribir para ustedes. Díganme si quieren algo para la historia así podre adaptar. Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo. Merece un review.**

Francia sabía que había tomado una buena decisión, aunque su mayor precio a pagar eran las puras lágrimas que se derramaron del rostro de porcelana del Kiku. _-Japón yo…_

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. El dolor de una partida

**Ohayo. Gomene! Ya sé que no tiene disculpa, pero bueno entre a clases, mis vacaciones fueron cortas, me graduó de socorrista, tengo Pre-universitarios y pre-icfes por las tardes. (L s colombian s que me lean entiendan la situación en que me encuentro) en todo caso, ya que este era el último capítulo tenía que hacerlo muy bien. Además la muerte es un tema que aunque es difícil, no hace pensar en el cariño que sentimos hacia otro ser. Dejando de un lado la filosofía. Seguiré con la historia. Agradezco a todos los que me hayan puesto como una autora favorita, o hayan puesto a My life is Yours como una historia favorita. Créanme que eso me hace muy feliz. Este capítulo va dedicado, a todos ustedes y muy especialmente a mi amiga ****Ani Dark Sugar****. Arigato me inspiraste para la última parte de la historia.**

**Aclaraciones de rigor y que siempre son importantes. Hetalia no me pertenece es de ****Hidekazu Himaruya, si me perteneciese, bueno, creo que no estaría viviendo donde me encuentro. Hay una parte subida de tono. Aun asi es como un inicio de Lemmon. (no me maten por la continuación onegai T.T)**

**Capítulo 3: EL DOLOR DE UNA PARTIDA**

Japón no sabía dónde estaba, siquiera sabía quién era, solo intenso dolor de cabeza era lo que recordaba que estaba vivo. Aunque en ese momento lo único que deseaba era morir. Había recibido torturas de toda clase: golpes, amenazas, gritos y la peor escuchar durante 8 horas de la boca del americano lo grandioso que era y el gran "HERO" en lo cual se había convertido. Las torturas le parecían poco cosa al recordar los labios del francés sobre la mejilla de Inglaterra. Su voz melodiosa y seductora no era para él. Poco o nada la importaba morir lo único que deseaba era el abrazo de ese francés y que le volviese a decir que le gustaba.

Miro hacia la rejilla. La luz de luna se filtraba recordándole que no hacía más de 3 días, Francia le había rescatado, y lo había enamorado para después enviar al traste su pobre y adolorido corazón. Se limpió la única lágrima que había caído. Era fuerte el no lloraba por el sufrimiento físico, el lloraba por el sufrimiento de su alma. Sabía que dentro de muy poco iba a morir. Hacia parte de los del Eje. Intentaba pensar que habría hecho Italia o Alemania en su situación, pero no tenía ni pizca de ánimo como para saber o para pensar sobre una posible solución. Solo esperaba que las alas de la muerte lo envolvieran y se lo llevaran al lugar en donde olvidaría todo lo vivido.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Francia había pasado todo el día recordando los delicados rasgos del asiático, su cabello negro y sus ojos cafés, su piel blanca como la perla más brillante del ancho mar. Sus actitudes tímidas y serias. Todo en el hacían encender el fuego de la pasión de Francia. Él siempre se había considerado un experto en las cuestiones amatorias, que el mismo cupido en persona venía a poner en sus labios las palabras precisas para conquistar a quien quisiera. Amor es aquello que haces solo por ver la sonrisa de una persona. Amor es la lágrima del corazón al verlo partir, es la sonrisa que florece del alma cuando lo ves llegar. Caer en sus redes en como estar bajo un embrujo, el más poderoso y dulce de todos. De él puedes recibir los frutos más dulces o las penas más amargas. ¿Quién diría que el rey de la seducción caería en sus redes y lloraría por ese pequeño japonés que la había puesto el corazón de a cuadritos?

Él solo, acompañado de una fuerza que solo los amantes lograrían comprender se fue hasta Newgate* era un Aliado no había mucho que temer, no lo detendrían. Rogaba a los cielos que los ángeles lo acompañaran y no lo dejasen. Por qué juraba que lo rescataría para entregarle lo único que no había querido ceder a lo largo de toda su vida. Su corazón que estaba guardado y custodiado. Ese japonés, cual ninja se había escabullado por la fortaleza de su orgullo y su pasión, para encontrar el tesoro más grande. Su amor.

Tal y como lo había pensado, entro sin problemas. Busco en el lugar más recóndito hasta encontrar un pasillo. Una puerta cerrada. De alabastro fuerte, lo alumbraban las antorchas que a cada paso daban una sensación de frio y desolación pero a él no le importaba, su única guía era la convicción en su alma. Sabía que allí estaba. Se asomó por la pequeña rejilla que había en la puerta. Allí lo vio. Estaba acurrucado viendo hacia algún punto del cielo. Una pequeña gota de agua salió por sus bellos ojos cafés. Esa lágrima era como un puñal en su alma. No quería verlo llorar. Lo amaba demasiado como para verlo llorar.

La puerta se abrió, Japón miro hacia el lugar del ruido. No sabía quién era pero su olor le hacía temer. Temía que fuera una mentira, que sus ojos le engañaran, que estuviese soñando. Que la muerte le diera como último deseo: ver a quien amaba, así fuese una invención de su imaginación.

El no creía lo que sus ojos veían, era solo una migaja del pulcro Japón que había visto, del que se había enamorado. Sus ropas completamente estropeadas por la suciedad del lugar y la gran cantidad de golpes recibidos. En varios lugares de su bello cuerpo había marcas de la tortura recibirá, pero como buen japonés había soportado todo sin llorar sin responder, solo mirando y rogando por morir prontamente.

En su corazón creció la furia por aquellos que le habían hecho eso al japonés, los mataría a todos, no dejaría siquiera que contasen la experiencia. Se acercó al el con cuidado. Él lo miraba casi con incredulidad. Sus ojos mostraban miedo. Lo abrazo delicadamente, no quería que sufriera más. No quería que llorara más. No quería que le pasase nada. Si eso era el amor, estaría dispuesto hasta afrontar a la muerte solo por verlo reír, solo por ver el amor y la alegría en esos posos cafés.

Lo beso con ternura, esperando que con eso él se repusiera. Y sí que se repuso. Su beso fue correspondido con pasión, con ese fuego apasionado, ¿que había pasado?, nunca había pensado en ver al japonés de esa manera.

_-¿Fra-Francia-san acaso eres tú?_ Preguntaba el japonés casi sin aliento. Y la pregunta sobraba, su sueño erótico no le había dejado descansar, o más bien le había permitido quedarse cuerdo, o mantener el poco de razón que todavía le quedaba. Sus labios eran mejor que los de su sueño. Sabia a vino, sabían a pasión, eran el néctar que su alma necesitaba para morir en paz. _- T-te necesito. No me dejes por favor_. Rogo el japonés. Francia lo volvió a abrazar mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. _- Nunca ni aunque hubiese la guerra más fuerte en el mundo me separaría de ti._ Con sumo cuidado acaricio sus mejillas para darle un beso en sus labios. Introdujo su lengua con cuidado, no quería que el japonés sufriera un trauma intentaría ser lo más suave posible aunque su fuego lo estuviese quemando. Lo despojo de su chaqueta. Mostrando cada centímetro de piel blanca alumbrada solo por la luz de la luna. Beso con cuidado cada moretón. No era justo que el recibiera esos golpes. Con el mismo cuidado con que lo había quitado puso su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. ¿Y es que como no enamorarse del? La primera vez que lo encontró, o más bien que lo rapto, en el momento en que le quito su chaqueta y que fue encontrando con esa piel, casi se descontrolo y se preguntó si aguantaría para no hacerle algo allí mismo, aun así acaricio con suavidad la piel de su pecho. Para sentir un leve gemido del asiático. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarlo allí mismo.

Pero ahora era diferente, lo tenía consiente y dispuesto para hacer lo que quisiera. Otro beso en los labios. Un gemido casi inaudible. Ese japonés lo encendía. De muchas maneras. Le acaricio el pecho con suavidad. Poniendo sus labios sobre uno de los pezones. Era casi como tocar el cielo con la lengua, otro gemido saliendo de la garganta del nipón.

Kiku se echó a temblar no estaba seguro si era por el miedo o el placer. _- Fra-Francia-san _era lo único que el japonés repetía una y otra vez. Lo amaba demasiado.

_- Aquí estoy Mon Amour, no temas que estoy aquí_ le respondía el francés con voz calmante. Se detuvo no podía hacerlo con el japonés muerto del miedo y con la gran confusión de las ideas. Si quería hacerlo debía hacerlo cuando el no estuviera tan lleno de pasión y Japón no tuviese miedo. Por lo cual lo tomo en brazos y lo acurruco en su pecho. Japón lo beso con cuidado en los labios, mientras ponía mala cara.

_-¿Me estas recriminando?-_ pregunto casi con bula en su voz. El japonés ni dijo palabra alguna y siguió mirándolo.

_-No lo hare esto tendremos que disfrutarlo los dos._ Le respondió a Japón mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, esperando a que pudiese dormirse.

La mañana siguiente, era el día que había escogido para escapar, cuando todos los guardias estuviesen cambiando de turno, Tania algunos amigos infiltrados, pues a veces le gustaba visitar a algunos presos y "jugar" un rato con ellos. Así pues espero. Cuando sintió que abrían la puerta se dispuso a correr con en el japonés en su brazos, en ese momento era seguro que le entregarían el desayuno a Japón. Golpeo el piso en se momento para saber quién era. El golpe fue respondido. Era uno de los suyos. La puerta fue abierta y en ese preciso momento salió corriendo con el japonés en sus brazos. Una gran cantidad de guardias lo perseguían. Corrió hacia la puerta. Pero fue detenido.

Miro fijamente al Ingles que estaba detenido en la puerta, él no lo detendría.

_- Nunca pensé que nos traicionarías. O más bien si lo pensé era un borracho una rata callejera. Tu pasado te persigue. Deja a Japón o juro que te matare_. Dijo el Inglés.

_-Nunca pensé que me enamoraría. No me interesa si me matas. Solo viviré con tranquilidad si vivo junto a él._

_- Solo quieres jugar con él. Cuando quieras te lo prestare solo déjalo ir y no te matare. _El inglés lo miro desafiante mientras sacaba su revólver. Japón despertó se puso de píe junto Francia, Los tres se miraban fijamente, Francia también sacó su pistola. Eso era un duelo por la libertad, por la pasión pero lo más importante era un duelo por amor.

Inglaterra apunto a Francia, pero en el momento más inesperado, apunto su pistola Japón, Francia en un momento de desesperación se interpuso entre la bala y el ser que amaba. ¿Para qué vivir si Japón no estaría para acompañarlo? Francia cayó. Inglaterra se acercó a ellos. Japón se arrodillo frente a él. No lloraría. No lloraría él era un japonés enseñado a no mostrar sentimiento alguno. Solo miro a Francia. Su katana estaba desenfundada. Se levantó muestras ponía la hoja de sus arma sobre el cuello de Inglaterra.

_- Acércate solo un milímetro más y te degolló._ Su actitud era amenazante. La pistola sobre la mano de Inglaterra le apuntaba. Japón tenía su mirada de soslayo puesta en Inglaterra mientras su rostro estaba volteado hacia el cuerpo de Francia.

En el momento en que Inglaterra mataría a Japón con el arma de fuego, Alemania le apunto directo a la cabeza.

_- Morirás si le haces algo._ Inglaterra volteo, estaba rodeado. No había manera de matarlo, si lo hacía moriría. El antes que nada era un ser prudente y sabia cuando era hora de rendirse. Bajo el brazo y los dejo allí.

Francia sabía que había tomado una buena decisión, aunque su mayor precio a pagar eran las puras lágrimas que se derramaron del rostro de porcelana del Kiku. _-Japón yo… te amo._

_-shiss no digas nada onegai. Guarda energía. _Pero antes de poder hacer algo murió en sus brazos. Murió sin que Japón pudiese hacer o decir algo. Murió con una sonrisa en sus rojos labios. Murió feliz.

Alemania se acercó a Japón. Tomo a Francia en brazos y se lo llevo mientras Japón daba algunos traspiés.

Fue enterrado, no hubo ceremonia, no hubo nada, fue un paria de la nación, traiciono a todos. Pero Japón sabia perfectamente que no había sido así. El amor es aquello que nos hace comentar los actos más valientes en los momentos menos oportunos. Francia había muerto, y con él su corazón día tras día venía a visitarlo. Se quedaba horas y horas allí. Divagando sobre él, sobre el futuro que hubiesen compartido si no hubiese habido esa maldita guerra.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Había pasado más o menos un año después de esa guerra. Nadia lo había ido a visitar, su muerte fue una más. En esa tumba solo se veía la figura de un personaje de cabello negro y piel blanca.

Otro día mas sin sentir sus labios, pero teniendo la convicción que desde lo más profundo de su ser que Francia lo acompañaría por siempre y para siempre.

**Fin**

**Bueno aquí termina. Creo que me gusto el final. Porque aunque no estés en cuerpo estarás en alma siempre conmigo. ****Reviews****?. Espero les haya gustado. Sin más un gran abrazo. Sakeru-chan**


End file.
